


Holiday For Two

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post Deathly Hallows, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione surprises Ron with a second honeymoon to France for Christmas. It goes great until he takes a tumble down the mountain while trying to ski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday For Two

He was freezing and he could hear her trying hard not to laugh.  
  
“Ron, are you ok?” she ask, falling to the snow next to him.  
  
Opening his eyes, he could see the amusement in her eyes, despite the concern in her voice.  
  
“I hate skiing,” he muttered.  
  
She smiled and started patting him down through his Muggle snowsuit.  
  
Three days earlier, on Christmas, she had surprised him with the news that the pair of them were going on a post-Christmas holiday to France to go skiing and enjoy the beautiful winter countryside. She had deemed it a second honeymoon for them as their first had been interrupted by the early arrival of their niece Victoire back in May.  
  
They’d traveled by portkey to France on Boxing Day and had settled into their rustic, one bedroom cabin that was part of a Muggle ski resort. He’d convinced her to spend their first full day in France in the bedroom, which they only left for food, but she had insisted they give skiing a try to today.  
  
After taking a tumble down the mountain, he wished they hadn’t left the bedroom.  
  
His eyes widened when he felt her hand brush over his four-layer deep cock.  
  
He _really_ wished they hadn’t left the bedroom.  
  
“I don’t think anything is broken,” she said, finally. “Do you want to try sitting up?”  
  
He nodded slowly and raised himself to a sitting position. He had a massive headache, but nothing else seemed to hurt.  
  
“How do you feel?” she asked.  
  
“My head hurts a bit,” he replied.  
  
He saw her bite her lip and glance around the mountain side they were on. He could see that they’d garnered some attention, which was a given considering the tumble he’d taken down the mount a few moments earlier.  
  
“We need to get you over to the trees,” she told him. “Then I’ll take you to the Wizard hospital in Paris.”  
  
“I don’t need a hospital,” he insisted.  
  
“You hit your head, we’re not taking any chances,” she said, firmly.  
  
Without giving him another moment to complain, she helped him to his feet and then they made their way to a secluded tree area. Once in a privacy of the grove of trees, she pulled out her wand and shrunk their skis and poles, shoving them into the coat of her jacket.  
  
“On the count of three,” she said, taking his hand. “One… two… three.”  
  
The world went black around them and a moment later they landed in an alleyway in Paris.  
  
“How do you know where to go?” he asked as she led him towards the street.  
  
“After being friends with Harry for nine years, I’ve decided that knowing where hospitals are is a good thing,” she replied.  
  
Hand in hand, they made their way down the street to slightly run down building, or rather, one that looked run down until they got close enough and it suddenly became a beautiful work of brick. She led him down an alleyway and into a side door where they entered into the lobby.  
  
“Sit down while I find out where we go,” she told him.  
  
He took a seat next to an anxious wizard and was quite happy when Hermione returned a moment later. She led him to the lifts and they went to the third level where sports injuries were treated. He was not at all surprised when Hermione spoke to the receptionist in charge of the third level in nearly perfect French. He knew she loved the language and had been practicing it with Fleur whenever she got the chance.  
  
As he didn’t understand a word of the conversation, he waited for Hermione to give him instructions and when she finally turned to him, she motioned towards a set of doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
“They need you to undress,” she told him as they walked. “The receptionist said the mediwizard would want to make sure you’re not hurt anywhere else.”  
  
Going through the doors, they were sent into a small curtained off area and he was given a gown to change into, which meant he had to take off all five layers of the ski gear that Hermione had insisted he wear.  
  
“Want my help?” she asked.  
  
He paused as he unzipped his jacket and considered the offer, but the second he felt his loins tighten, he shook his head.  
  
“Maybe you should wait out there,” he told her.  
  
She nodded and slipped out of the curtained off area.  
  
It took him several minutes, but he finally got all of his gear off and pulled the hospital gown on over his pants and undershirt.  
  
“You can come back, now,” he told her.  
  
When Hermione came back through the curtain, she wasn’t alone. A tall mediwizard followed her in and started firing questions off in rapid French.  
  
Hermione did her best to answer the mediwizard’s questions in French, but sometimes had to resort to hand gestures, especially when it came to describing how he had gotten injured. Even he had to admit it was rather funny to see her mimic someone getting their skis tangled up and rolling down a hill.  
  
Eventually, the mediwizard nodded that he understood and set his clipboard down.  He then proceeded to use his wand to cast several charms on Ron’s body. Some of them tickled, but others hurt. Soon enough, however, the mediwizard finished the exam and nodded.  
  
“He ez fine,” he said in broken English. “He ez not hurt.”  
  
“But his head,” Hermione said.  
  
“It ez fine,” he assured her. “He ez ok.”  
  
“Told you I was fine,” he muttered to Hermione as the mediwizard left the curtained off area.  
  
“It’s better to be safe than sorry,” she retorted before slipping through the curtain.  
  
It took him longer to redress than it had taken him to undress, but he eventually emerged from behind the curtain and found Hermione waiting for him.  
  
“Let’s just go back to the cabin,” he told her. “I don’t like skiing.”  
  
“I don’t either,” she replied. “But at least we tried it, right?”  
  
“I suppose,” he shrugged.  
  
They left the hospital and apparated back to the cabin that they had rented for their post-Christmas holiday.  
  
“I have to go back to the lodge and return our skis,” Hermione told him. “You should take a bath and relax.” He opened his mouth to say he was fine, but she cut him off. “You might be fine now, but you’re going to be sore in the morning.”  
  
She kissed his lips and then pushed him towards the bathroom.  
  
He did as he was told and took a quick shower before he walked out to the main room of the cabin wearing just his pants and undershirt. He used his wand to start a fire in the fireplace and then settled down on the sofa, using his wand to _accio_ the tin of snickerdoodles his mum had given them.  
  
Hermione returned shortly after he got out of the shower and shook her head at the sight of him.  
  
“Aren’t you cold?” she asked.  
  
“Nah, fire is nice and cozy,” he replied. “Plus, I put a warming charm about the place.” He patted the spot of the sofa next to him. “You should undress and join me.”  
  
“Let me shower first,” she said.  
  
Knowing she was going to take forever, he stretched out on the sofa and closed his eyes for a short nap. He wasn’t sure how long he slept for but when he’d fallen asleep it was still fairly light outside, but when he woke up it was dark.  
  
He heard Hermione clear her throat and glanced in the direction it had come from.  
  
“Bloody hell,” he said, sitting up quickly at the sight before him. His wife of exactly six months was wearing the maroon jumper he’d received for Christmas just three days before, however, instead of wearing it as his mum had intended, she was wearing it like an apron, with the arms tied together on her back.  
  
Hermione smiled and started to walk towards him, but paused and turned to the fire, revealing her naked bum to him.  
  
He scrambled off the sofa and went to her. He kissed the base of her neck and breathed in the vanilla scent of her soap. His lips traveled down her shoulder and he carefully untied the sleeves, letting the jumper fall to the floor.  
  
He pulled Hermione’s bum towards him and pressed his growing member against her.  
  
She moaned and slipped a hand between their bodies, where her fingers quickly found the waistband of his pants. He groaned in her ear as her fingers slipped under them and she touched his skin.  
  
His hands sought out her breasts and began to knead them as her hand wrapped around his cock.  
  
Needing more, he turned her towards him and kissed her hard on the lips. She melted into his embrace and returned his kiss passionately.  
  
Pulling away, he slowly lowered them down to the bear skin rug that was in front of the fireplace. Hermione laid down and, after removing his pants and undershirt, he positioned himself over her. Their limits met in a heated exchange as their hands began to roam again.  
  
He groaned as her hand wrapped around his cock again and began to pump. Pulling his lips from hers, he lowered them to her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth, lapping and sucking on it before moving to its counterpart.  
  
Not wanting to cum just yet, he pushed her hand away before he kissed down her torso to the apex of her thighs. He nudged her legs apart and breathed in the scent of her desire.  
  
Clicking his lips, he let his fingers caress her velvety folds, applying gentle pressure to her clit, making her whimper.  She widened her legs for him as he slid his long middle finger into her sex, feeling the muscle contact against him.  
  
The crackling of the fire was soon joined by her vocalizations as he slid his finger in and out of her. She grew even louder as he leaned forward and used his tongue on her.  
  
After only a few moments of the combined treatment, he felt her body stiffen and she came, letting out a throaty moan as she did so.  
  
Sliding his finger out of her, he raised it to his lips and licked her juices from it.  
  
She purred and he looked up at her to find her watching his every move, her chest still heaving from her orgasm.  
  
“Want you,” she whispered.  
  
Not needing to be instructed further, Ron repositioned himself between her legs with his cock in hand. He ran the tip of it over her sensitive clit, making her sigh happily, before he moved it down to her sex and slid into her, completely.  
  
She gave his bum an encouraging slap and he began to move in and out of her, starting slowly and working his way to a faster thrust. When she grabbed his bum, urging him to speed up, he grabbed her tightly and rolled onto his back, so she was on top of him.  
  
Smiling, she rested her hands on his torso and began to ride him. He grabbed her hips and tried to hold himself back, but her movements coupled with the muscles contracting around his cock, brought him to his climax. He grunted as he came and he felt her stiff above him as she let herself go, too.  
  
She slid off of him and grabbed his wand off the coffee table. She transfigured his maroon jumper into a large blanket and then nestled against him, pulling the newly created blanket over their bodies. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes as the day’s events combined with the fantastic sex they’d just shared overtook him.  
  
Before she fell asleep, Hermione pointed Ron’s wand at the fireplace and cast a charm of her own creation that would make the fire last through the night. They’d learned that morning how cold the cabin could get and she didn’t fancy it happening again.


End file.
